Hunk of Burning love
by Egyptian Princess of 1290 bc
Summary: I once saw Elvis in a potato chip. My idea of what happened the day Mulder saw Elvis in his potato chip. M&S friendship PLS R


**I don't own the X-Files.**

**This is based on what Mulder said in 'Empedocles' about Elvis in the potato chip. This is just a meaningless little one shot takes place during let's say fifth season. **

Mulder looked over to Scully as she walked in the door to the office. She placed her coat on one of the chairs and immediately got to work looking over a few files. Mulder sat at his desk watching her carefully as she looked over one in particular, she studied it for a moment before looking over to him.

"Can I help you?" She asked noticing he had been staring at her.

"Not in any way I can think of." He said smiling at her. She forced a small smile before turning back to the file at hand.

Feeling bored and somewhat hungry, Mulder pulled out a drawer to his desk and grabbed a small bag of potato chips. He opened them up and started eating them, getting the attention of Scully in the process. The loud and constant munching of Mulder and his chips almost drove her crazy. It was bad enough she had had a rough day as it was.

"Do you mind?" She asked taking a seat on a chair across from him.

"Mind what?" He asked taking another chip and placing it in his mouth. "Oh, did you want some?" He asked as she motioned to the bag.

"No." She said letting out a breath of air. He gave a small shrug before turning back to the bag.

There was a long silence between the two, the only sound that could be heard was the constant munching of the chips in Mulder's mouth. Scully tried to concentrate on the reading she was trying to do, but every time a new chip was entered she found it harder and harder to do so. Finally after a moments time Mulder picked a chip up and held it to the light. From the corner of her eye she watched as he studied the greasy thing and smiled.

"Hey, Scully? Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." She stated happy the noise was over with, but frustrated at in the last ten minutes she had not understood a thing the file said.

"Can I ask you something else?" He asked his eyes pleading with her.

"What?" She asked placing the file on his desk to show him he had her full attention.

"Does this different coloration and outline of the chip look like the king?" He asked her handing her the chip for her to look at.

"What!?!" She asked looking at the small piece of junk food.

"Does it look like Elvis is in there?" He asked clearly trying to get a better look from another angle.

"Are you kidding me?" She asked smiling while handing it back to him.

"Is that a 'No'?" He asked taking it back.

"I don't see Elvis in the potato chip, Mulder. I think you spend too much time down here and need some fresh air." She said getting up from her seat to grab both their coats.

"Where we going?" He asked taking the chip and placing it in a plastic bag before sticking it into his drawer with the bag.

"We, Mr. Spooky, are going for a walk." She said smiling at him while using his nickname.

"Fine, Mrs. Spooky," He shot back hoping to see her smile again, she did. "But I get to chose where we walk to."

"Sure. Fine Whatever." She said closing the door behind them as they headed for the elevator.

"I still say it looked like Elvis." He muttered under his breath as the doors closed and they were carried to the main floor. "_Cause your kisses lift me higher. like the sweet song of a choir. you light my morning sky with burning love, with burning love, burning love ah, burning love, I'm just a hunk, a hunk of burning love." _Mulder sang to himself as he slightly moved to the beat in his head.

"Stop it Mulder." She said as he made his way over to her and started dancing with her while singing louder.

"_Cause your kisses lift me higher. like the sweet song of a choir. you light my morning sky with burning love." _

"You'll be burning soon." She joked around, she had to admit, he definitely knew how to make her smile on a bad day.

"Well, lookie here. Mr. and Mrs. Spooky practicing Dance lessons before the wedding." An agent at the opening of the elevator doors said to everybody else who stood waiting.

"Hello Agent Matthews." Scully said smiling from the embarrassment of getting caught dancing with Mulder in the elevator.

"Are we invited to the wedding?" Another agent called. They walked out of the elevator smiling to themselves as they headed for the door and didn't say another word until they were outside.

"_I'm just a hunk, a hunk of burning love." _Mulder continued to sing.

"Shut up Mulder." Scully said playfully as they walked across the street to get some fresh air.

**I know, short and pointless, but I thought it was a but funny. Let me know what you all think. Thanks a million. Obviously I don't own the song, ít belongs to the one and only King, Baby, Elvis.**


End file.
